


The Subordinate

by eren_writes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eren_writes/pseuds/eren_writes
Summary: Eren's idolisation of his Captain hasn't gone unnoticed. 
Taking matters into his own hands, Captain Levi takes a gamble in a world that is both cruel and beautiful. He decides to teach Eren, his wayward charge, exactly what being his subordinate entails. 
How far is Eren willing to go to please his Captain?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may have read this before...
> 
> I posted it on another account and deleted it. I've re-written parts and am deciding to post it here. This is really just an excuse for me to write my favourite kind of smut. I'm sorry;;;;;

“Kneel.”

Eren Yeager is down on his knees, falling to the hard wood flooring like a puppet cut free of its strings. He doesn't even think about it.

There is no room for hesitation, no room to question; when Captain Levi gives a command, Eren obeys. He always obeys.

“Sir!” He barks like the dog he is, as loyal and obedient as they are.

Suddenly he finds he is the one looking up at his Captain. It's not a view he's seen before now and a shiver of the unknown excites him. Captain Levi is every inch the embodiment of authority as he peers down the bridge of his nose, two silvery slivers, each aimed like the tip of a blade.

It was Eren's first time in the Captain's private quarters.

Only used to sparse, cheap and well worn furniture, Captain Levi's room was filled with finesse and luxury. Unlike the practical bunks Eren slept in, the Captain was treated to an antique four poster bed, a thick blanket and plump up feather pillows dangerously inviting. He felt the dreamy tapping of Sleep's finger on his shoulder, beckoning to him.

The room was also home to an exquisitely carved wardrobe, no doubt filled to the brim with Captain Levi's various uniforms.

Eren couldn't help but think upon seeing it that why would a single man require so much space for his clothing, yet when taking into consideration what little he knew of his Captain's habits already, he deemed it adequate enough.

Finally, Eren noted a small table, the wood so dark it was almost black. A single cushioned chair was stationed at it. A single square of linen, stark white against the ebony of the wood, adorned the flat surface, and a small teacup steamed with the remnants of a now forgotten beverage.

“Eren.” Captain Levi began, languidly circling him, sizing him up as if he were prey. “Do you know why I had you come here?”

“I do not, Sir.” Eren manages to say without stuttering. He mentally pats himself on the back for keeping his voice so even. At his sides, his hands hang idle, nervously twitching from time to time.

He tried hard to keep his eyes focused, but as the Captain circled back into his view he couldn't help his gaze from flickering. His heart beat quickened at the stolen glance. There was something powerful about being on his knees, alone in a room with a man who wielded complete supremacy over him.

Eren admired him first and foremost.

Captain Levi's feats on the battlefield built part of his motivation to become stronger.

He wanted to impress this man, to gain his approval, his _recognition_. But somewhere along the line those feelings had become wayward, delving into something considerably more potent.

Though Eren wasn't the only one to notice the change.

“Let me try and put this into terms even you will understand.” The Captain said quietly, his low tone unnerving. “In the few days that you have been here, it has been made clear that you have other things on your mind besides the upcoming mission.”

Eren swallows the lump in his throat. It sticks, though, clinging to the sides like a spider caught in the bottom of a glass. He can feel a trickle of sweat slide down his neck.

In his mind he races through the last few days, replaying moments of quiet and tranquillity, away from the ever present threat of Titans.

There was laundry; the never ending hours of soaking, scrubbing, drying and ironing sheets. There was sweeping and mopping of the castle floors, a constant battle against the dust that settled into every crack – and there were many.

There was meal times, with food preparation and the washing of dishes and utensils after. After all that, Eren's duty was split between experiments with Hange and battle training. He couldn't complain at any of it. He liked it, the sense of bonding between himself and the other squad members. He was learning their individual quirks and habits, reminded of his own friends from the 104th.

Oruo and Petra with their bickering, in particular, stood out.

They quarrelled like lovers.

“I don't understand, Sir.” Eren says eventually. His knees are growing sore as the unforgiving floor boards bite into his knees. He swallows the pain and tightens his jaw, adamant not to whinge like a brat in front of the Captain.

“You're as thick as a titan, Eren.” Captain Levi sighs, and Eren is crushed by the sense of his Captain's disappointment in him. “This world is cruel. You and I both know that all too well. Connections made are tenuous, severed in the blink of an eye. Love is... a luxury we cannot afford.”

Eren is listening carefully, hoping he can piece together the hidden message he knows is there. His brows knot and beads of sweat form across his forehead as he strains himself. He wills his brain to understand.

“Captain...?”

“You have this shitty hero worship thing going on, don't you? You think I'm someone to look up to, right?”

Eren can feel his cheeks glowing hotly. “You're Humanity's Strongest, Sir.” He mutters.

“And you're Humanity's Hope, brat.” Captain Levi retorts, the corner of his lips curling upwards. He looked like he was snarling.

“Yes, Captain.” Eren agrees, but to what exactly he didn't know. He was blushing, wondering if his Captain knew how he was feeling inside. Did he notice how Eren's hands shook when bringing him his tea? Or how his knees quivered whenever they were close? How about the stuttering of his heart when they exchanged a few words?

It was humiliating and confusing. Eren felt he was losing to something, to some unseen foe inside his own body.

Maybe the Titan blood running in his veins was slowly poisoning him, making him lose control over his senses.

“You still don't get it, do you?” Captain Levi says. He's scowling. Eren panics.

“Not really...” Eren concedes, hanging his head.

“I know you've been watching me. It's disgusting. You follow me around like a lost puppy with those bright eyes of yours. I thought the hero worship was bad enough, but you've got it so bad, haven't you?”

By now Eren's ears were tinged pink. He stares at the floor, searching for a hole to crawl in to and escape. The Captain had noticed, after all. He called him disgusting. The word clings to Eren's skin, barbed and cutting deep. He thought he had been discreet, catching glimpses here and there as they cleaned the rooms of the fortress or ate their meals at the table.

He had been careful not to let any of the others see, or if they had to simply put it down to admiration. It was no secret that Eren admired Levi – who didn't? He was recognised for his services to Humanity, even if the Survey Corp itself had a wavering reputation, his own skill on the battlefield was indisputable.

Stories of Levi's greatness are what filled Eren's years as he grew up, helped bring his own resolve to fight the Titan's threat into concrete shape.

“I'm sorry, Sir! I didn't mean-”

“Is this really what you want?”

“Sir?”

“You're _filthy_.” The Captain says, gripping the fringe of Eren's hair cruelly and tilting his head back.

Eren's been here before. His body remembers instantly, tensing for the inevitable blow. The only thing to hit him are Captain Levi's words. “You lay in your bunk at night, jacking yourself off, don't you?”

The Captain's voice was low, barely more than a whisper, but to Eren his words were bellowed. They were echoing in his mind, hammering in his humiliation.

“I'm your Captain, you shitty brat.”

“S-Sir...-” Eren flinched as the tendrils of his hair were pulled, yanking his head upwards. He felt the air constricting in his throat.

“You had to take it further, didn't you? If this is how you feel... if these are things you think about doing,” Captain Levi paused, his eyes burning holes in Eren's fleeing vision, “How about I fuck those dirty thoughts out of your thick skull?”

Eren's mind was sent reeling, his mouth hanging open as he hurries to process it all. If he wasn't clear on Captain Levi's intentions before, the clinking of his belt unbuckling made it crystal clear.

“Is this what you want?”

“Y-Yes...” Eren stutters, not recognising his own voice as it comes out hoarse and needy. His eyes are fixated on Captain Levi's waist, watching as the leather straps holding his britches comes loose. This was a dream. He was dreaming all of this.

There was no way Captain Levi would let him suck his -

Slowly the buttons of Captain Levi's britches popped open. With each one Eren felt his heart skipping a beat.

“Are you sure? Don't go falling any deeper. It's too cruel out there to become involved.” Captain Levi warned.

But it was too late for that. Eren realises now just how late it is. “Captain Levi... please... I want to do it for you.” It definitely wasn't him speaking. Some Devil overtook his tongue.

These were words he only dreamt of being able to say, in the darkest hours of the night as he twisted and turned on his bed, alone in the basement. He would desperately try to keep the jingling of the chains down, stifling the frantic rhythm of his palm.

His own britches were tight around his throbbing cock now. Nothing makes sense about this but he doesn't care. His arousal was pressing hard against the fabric, begging for freedom.

Captain Levi reaches inside his underwear then, retrieving his own cock and presenting it half-hard to Eren.

He strokes it casually, teasing the foreskin from the tip.

Eren watches in fascination. He could smell the rawness in the air, and it served only to make him hungrier.

He'd been privy to seeing a number of cocks in his time, communal showers eliminating any sense of embarrassment about it. During training, Reiner's was particularly prominent; his flaccid dick flapped about between his thighs as he ran the length of the shower room, towel in hand and cracking it like a whip. Eren's ass had fallen victim to it more than once, angry red marks left long after.

Nothing seen before excited him the way seeing the Captain's did. Instantly his own cock jerks, swelling as arousal flooded his system like a toxin.

“C-Captain...” He doesn't like the way his voice sounds. He tries again to squeeze his voice out more resolutely around that lump in his throat. The grip in his hair softens.

“I'll ask you one more time. If you say no, there'll be no repercussions.”

“I want it.” Eren manages, sounding as resolute as he possibly can. He knew this wasn't an abuse of their situations; Captain Levi wasn't that kind of man.

“Then hold your mouth open. I'm going to fuck your throat.”

Eren would not be coerced into actions he didn't want to do, not even by his Captain. He trusted Levi to know best, especially on the battlefield, and he would never refuse to dust the floor or muck out the stables. Levi was his superior, his commanding officer, and Eren had a respect for that authority.

This, now, was a different set of rules. Ones he had never played by, only fantasised about in the odd moment he had to himself to let his imagination run wild. It had never played out like this, admitably, but now it was offered to him he couldn't refuse it, he knew he'd kick himself later if he did.

He may kick himself for doing this now, uncertain and nervous about how exactly Levi was going to _fuck his mouth_. His need to impress was fierce, but he hadn't the slightest clue how to perform on this task. It wasn't included in his training.

Eren doesn't know how to respond. He opens his mouth wider, almost letting out a whimper of excitement as Captain Levi's cock draws closer. He can feel the silky tip trailing precum over his lips, staining them. He wants to taste it, but holds himself still. Finally the length of the Captain's cock slides between his open lips, filling his mouth.

His skin tasted salty. Unable to stop himself, Eren lifted his tongue to swirl around the thickness in his mouth, lathering his taste buds in the unique flavour. He instinctively closes his eyes, as if dining on the finest of meals. He was promptly rewarded. Captain Levi's cock swelled in his mouth, another droplet dripping onto his tongue.

Suckling on the tip, Eren focuses on doing whatever felt natural.

As natural as could be, anyway. In his hair he felt the Captain's fingers stroking soothingly, sometimes gripping hard.

“Press it against the centre, like that.” Levi's hips jutted forward as Eren performs the action, his tongue dancing over the slit and dragging back down across it a second later, licking the salty precum away. It tasted peculiar. He'd witnessed his own sticky mess, never inclined to taste it, but he wanted to savour the Captain's essence when the time came.

Eren dares to crack open his eyes, to venture a glance upwards. He sees Captain Levi staring back down at him, and the sight jolts through him like a lightning bolt. Their eyes meet, and lock together.

He looked as though he felt good, his expression different to any Eren had bear witness to before, a delicate flush dusting his cheeks.

“How is it?” The Captain asks, though surely not expecting an answer. Eren hums anyway, though the sound is quickly pushed back down.

Captain Levi thrusts his hips forward, sending the tip of his cock down Eren's throat. He gags on it, throat closing tightly, head pulling against the fingers in his hair. The Captain holds him fast, waiting for it to subside.

Eren could feel his cock spasm in response, more fluid leaking from his own tip to stain his underwear. He was soaking in it, wincing as he felt it press back against him, reminding him of how hard he was.

He would need to change them before breakfast, and he blushed at his own dirtiness.

“You're... so gross.” Levi said breathlessly, holding that gaze as he eased his hips in and out of Eren's mouth. “So fucking disgusting...” His cruel words seemed to excite them both, his thrusting growing harder. The saliva leaking from Eren's mouth was thick and foamy, dribbling over his chin.

He held himself still, though, determined to let the Captain do as he pleased.

“Touch yourself, if you want.”

“Hng-!” Eren gurgled, rushing to comply. He fumbled with the fastening on his britches, giving up halfway and thrusting his hand in his pants. He rubbed himself gingerly, moaning with abandon around the cock in his mouth as the pleasure flooded him.

His vision went blurry.

Captain Levi tangles the fingers of his other hand into Eren's hair, holding him either side and perfectly in place. His thrusting was rough and fast now, slamming Eren's nose into his crotch every few thrusts.

Eren doesn't want it to stop. He wants Captain Levi's praise; he wants to be told he's done a good job at the end, and not that he's some pathetic, wimpy kid who can't even suck a dick. He is struggling to concentrate as he palms his own cock, wrist jerking frantically as he works his flesh.

“That's it.” The Captain says passionately, as passionately as Eren has ever heard him be. It's delightful to hear him unravelling. He's enjoying himself again, and Eren feels his own mood lift sharply to know he fought through it _for him_.

“I'm going to come. Hold still,” Captain Levi commands, and it sounds like he's looking back down again. Eren opens his eyes, keen to meet his gaze, to see his face as he comes. Tears are staining his cheeks, making his vision blurry, but he fights through it. He wants to see it.

With a grunt Captain Levi comes, releasing thickly into Eren's mouth.

It floods over his tongue, bitter and goopy, and suddenly Eren feels like there's too much in his mouth. Every spurt fills him further until he can't hold any more. The panic excites him, and he gurgles as his own orgasm takes over him, all the while his strained vision fixated on his Captain.

He swallows the load down even as he releases his own into his underwear.

The sight of his Captain is worth it all. His cheeks are dusted pink, his eyes narrower than before, and his mouth lightly parted as he pants. It's a face no one else has seen; no one but Eren.

Captain Levi withdraws himself when he is sure nothing more can come, smearing the tip of his cock across Eren's lips before stuffing himself back inside his clothes.

“You did well.” He says, smoothing down the sides of Eren's hair. “Rinse your mouth out before breakfast. And clean your hands.”

“...Yes, Captain.” Eren's voice is hoarse and it croaks out of him. He instantly regrets trying to use it. Shyly he pulls his stained hand out, staring at the sticky mess he's made on himself.

His legs wobble as he rises. He stumbles to the door, still fumbling to make sense of it all.

In his room he retrieves fresh jeans and underwear, peeling out of his dirty ones and tossing them to one side shamefully. He scrubs at his hands in the sink.

It hasn't fully hit him yet that that just happened. He can still taste Captain Levi on his tongue, and he's not sure he wants to rinse it out, but he does anyway, fearful someone may step to close and smell it on his breath. Remembering a certain squad member's impeccable sense of smell, he rinses his mouth twice before leaving for breakfast.

Eren's body hums as he slides into a chair, a modest plateful of food set out before him, a feeling as if before today he had only been living half a life sweeping over him.

He looks around at the joyful banter of his new squad as if hearing and seeing them all for the first time, his world flushed with colours beyond the red of blood and anger. He picks his fork up and stabs it into the cooked, mashed up potato and shovels it into his mouth.

Its bland and flavourless but he doesn't care.

Though he doesn't quite know how to make sense of it all, of how his heart skips a beat when halfway through his meal Captain Levi enters the hall, he will come to eventually understand. His heart swells with pride as he catches sight of the composed look on his Captain's face, and remembers how it had been contorted with pleasure not twenty minutes ago.

Eren was certain of something, and that something was his desire to see that expression again.

“Good morning.” Captain Levi says as he slips into a chair opposite Eren, his teacup steaming in front of him.

“Good morning, Captain.” Eren manages.

Captain Levi lookis hard at Eren, a glimmer in his eye. “I have something to ask of you, Eren. I'm going to need your assistance in the stables after breakfast.”

“Yes, Sir.” Eren says.

He finishes his breakfast all too quickly, barely managing to chew before he swallows, and blushing profusely at the memory of what else he was swallowing not too long ago.

In a world that could snuff him out in an instant he had decided to experience as much as he could now, and worry about the consequences later, whatever they may be. He hurries off to the stable at the first opportunity, where the Captain already waits for him, a horse bit swinging from his fingers and a thin brow raised.

Eren swallows, hard.

Perhaps being Levi's subordinate is harder than anticipated.

 

 


End file.
